Nuevo hogar
by Hiisae
Summary: Después que un intento fallido de Peridot por lograr que Lapis la perdonara, decide intentarlo sin la ayuda de Steven.
Hola, vengo con otro fanfic de Steven Universe, Lapidot como el último por mi cariño a esta pareja... espero que sea agradable de leer como a mi me gusto escribirlo, y también que los personajes no se salgan mucho de su personalidad xD

Para entender mejor la historia, sugiero ver lo que se filtro del capítulo "Barn Mates", si ya salió el episodio cuando estás leyendo esto, ignora ello.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

Peridot se dejó caer en el suelo mientras suspiraba aún temblando por los hechos de hace unos minutos, o quizá era su nerviosismo por la situación en general. Volteó a ver a Steven y Lapis que conversaban afuera del granero, donde ella se encontraba; susurraban entre ellos y de vez en cuando Steven la miraba con preocupación, mientras la gema azul sólo endurecía su mirada sin voltear a verla, algo que le lastimaba de una forma que no comprendía.

La gema verde ladeó la cabeza he hizo una mueca de incomodidad, apretó más la grabadora en sus dedos y se sintió mal por su pertenencia, después de perder sus partes robóticas era de lo poco que la hacía sentir mejor. Bufó con fastidio y la prendió.

–Fecha de registro – Recitó – …Prueba, sin número – La apagó para volver a reproducirla.

– _Fe..F-Fe..Fech-Fecha..de…re-regis…tro…prueba s-sin…número._

Peridot agradeció profundamente que siguiera funcionado, a pesar de lo cortado del audio podía entenderse y el sonido no estaba alterado, aunque la pantalla estaba rota...desearía que Lapis no hubiera sido tan dura. Colocó la cinta que le había grabado a Lapis en el punto para que la grabadora la reprodujera, la apagó y colocó a su lado.

Sus sentimientos hacia Lapis eran extraños. Desde el momento en que ella apareció todo era raro, un sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadía en todo momento, y era tan molesto para Peridot. Desde que hirió los sentimientos de Amatista no se había sentido así, incluso era peor que aquella vez, se sentía…horriblemente pequeña. Quizá si le agradecía por haberla salvado podría ayudarle a aliviar ese sentimiento, pero si no quiso escuchar su grabación, ¿por qué ahora?

La gema volteó a ver a Lapis y Steven, justo en el momento en que él comenzó a caminar hacia ella mientras Lapis lo seguía con la mirada, viéndola por un momento con una cara de odio que sólo la hacía sentir peor. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más incómoda si eso era posible.

–Hey, Peridot, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Steven, mirándola con compresión.

–Estoy viva y en mi forma física.

–No me refería a eso – Respondió el menor con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Bien, no hay nada malo, todo está bien – Dijo Peridot con molestia.

–Siento lo de la grabadora, no sé si mi papá tenga otra, pero le preguntaré.

–Hah…

–No te preocupes, ¡Pensaremos en otras estrategias!, quizá esto no funcionó, pero te ayudaré a llevarte bien con Lapis, confía en mi – Steven lucía con tanta confianza que Peridot se asustó, ¿acaso no había visto lo de recién?

–Steven, Lazuli no me va a escuchar.

–Pero tenemos que seguir intentando, no puedes rendirte…– Steven lucía genuinamente deprimido.

Peridot confirmó sus palabras al voltear a ver a la nombrada, que ni siquiera los estaba mirando.

–Aún tengo el brazalete de amistad que hicimos juntos, deberías dárselo – Steven se apresuro a sacar algo de su bolsillo y se lo dio – Yo tengo que irme un momento, debó ir a buscar a las demás, iré hasta el templo, quédate con Lapis, ya hablé con ella…puede que aparezca otra nave.

–¡No te vayas, Steven! – Peridot entró en crisis aferrándose a Steven. Rápidamente volteó a ver a Lapis que manteniendo su expresión, alzó una ceja, causando un sonrojo en la gema.

–Volveré lo más pronto posible – Dijo Steven sonriéndole – Cuídense y no se separen, es peligroso.

Peridot sudaba frío mientras observaba como Steven se iba, Lapis sólo lo veía. No era que tuviera miedo de Lapis a pesar de su poder, sólo deseaba ser más asertiva con sus palabras y acciones. Por alguna razón hacía enojar a todas las personas que conocía, lo último que quería hacer era sentir a Lapis peor…la gema verde pensaba que era extraño, no pensaba en ella tanto como en la otra.

A su mente llegaron todos los momentos que compartieron en el planeta madre, que aunque no habían sido muy emotivos y muchos en primer lugar, los recordaba perfectamente. Lapis confió en ella así como a la inversa, pero Peridot tenía una misión que nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la mente fallar, a pesar de que nunca deseó hacerle daño, siempre intentó protegerla de Jasper. Lapis era una alguien a la que Peridot podía contarle cosas, aún la consideraba especial para ella, no sabía como las cosas habían acabado así.

Lapis entró al granero jugando con un poco de agua que había recogido del charco y se sentó en el suelo a una distancia prudente de Peridot, sin cambiar su expresión. Peridot la miraba de reojo entrelazando sus dedos, sentía el ambiente tenso. Una parte de ella estaba enojada por lo que le hizo a su grabadora, pero otra quería disculparse, más que eso, que Lapis la perdonará.

–Gracias por salvarme… – Eso sonó más bajo de lo que Peridot hubiera querido, pero estaba un poco intimidada por la situación.

Lapis no la miró ni le respondió.

Un silencio incómodo volvió a invadir el granero unos minutos.

–Hey, Lazuli…

Peridot intentó comenzar a hablar de nuevo cuando Lapis se digno a verla, con un claro fastidio en su rostro.

–No te confundas, estoy aquí por Steven.

Peridot se hundió en su lugar, Lapis no dejaba de hacerla sentirla peor de lo que ya estaba y eso era terriblemente molesto, lo detestaba tanto, odiaba toda esta situación, ¿por qué simplemente no podía ignorarla?, ¡No lo entendía!

Las palabras de Steven vinieron a su mente, Peridot ya no era la misma gema que Lapis conoció y ella quería demostrárselo más que otra cosa. La menor tomó la grabadora y la miró con un poco de determinación, se levantó para verla directamente, le enseño la grabadora y la encendió.

– _F-Fe…Fecha de…re-gistro 7-1-6…_

Peridot se sobresaltó cuando Lapis de pronto formó una pequeña mano con el agua que estaba jugando y azotó la grabadora de Peridot contra el suelo. La gema verde lanzó un pequeño grito y se apuró a ver el estado de su máquina.

–¡Porque eres tan insistente!, no quiero escucharte ni tu ayuda – Lapis se paro con una mueca de fastidio – ¡Sólo déjame en paz!

La mayor bufó y miró el techo mientras escuchaba como Peridot hacia ruidos de preocupación por su grabadora; de pronto, la menor se levantó rápidamente del suelo y camino hasta quedar frente a Lapis, cosa que la sorprendió tanto que no pudo ocultar ese gesto.

–Tú…¡Muy bien, estoy en mi límite, lo siento!, ¿de acuerdo? – Peridot se llevó las manos al rostro desesperada – Mi estancia en la tierra no estaba tan mal hasta que tu llegaste, desde que estás aquí no puedo dejarme de sentirme…tan pequeña – Un pequeño rubor la invadió – Escucha, Lazuli, yo-

–No quiero tus disculpas – Aunque Lapis no gritó, si alzó su voz – No tengo la obligación de escucharte después de todo lo que me has hecho, ¡confié en ti y por eso…ahora…!

–Lázuli, escúchame.

–¡No, no quiero!, entiéndelo, Peridot.

–¡Pero ya no soy la misma gema de antes!

–¡No me interesa que hayas llamado idiota a Diamante Amarillo!, ni que ahora seas una gema de cristal, que protejas la tierra o que estés del lado de Steven – Lapis se acercó a Peridot, que retrocedió – Me forzaste a regresar a la tierra, me encerraste en una celda y por tu culpa, ¡Soy una traidora y no puedo regresar!, por ti, ¡Estoy encerrada en este miserable planeta!

Lo gritó tan fuerte que a Peridot no le sorprendería que Steven, donde quiera que esté, lo haya escuchado. Lapis miró el suelo con frustración y cerró los ojos. Peridot había acabado la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

–¡Yo nunca quise que te asignaran como mi informante!.. lo lamento, tampoco quise que regresarás a este planeta porque se cuanto lo odiabas…y siento haberte encerrado en una celda, ¡Pero no tenía opción, tenía una misión y sabes tan bien como yo que no podía desobedecerla, era leal a mi Diamante, siento que hayas tenido que meterte en todo eso, pero realmente nunca quise todo esto! – Peridot quería más que nada que Lapis entendiera – Me siento realmente horrible por todo lo que te hice, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en todo, me siento tan irritada y estoy más molesta porque no es por tus acciones y forma de tratarme, ¡Si no conmigo misma, porque no puedo dejar se sentirme así y no puedo enojarme contigo!...Hah…Hahaha…

Peridot se agachó, apretando más sus manos contra su rostro y comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas de la frustración y lo mal que se encontraba. Lapis guardo silencio, sin embargo, conservaba su expresión molesta sin dirigirle la palabra.

–Yo sólo…sólo quiero que me perdones… – Peridot guardó silencio unos segundos, debatiéndose mentalmente si debía decir la palabra que Steven le había enseñado, que aunque consideraba caer tan bajo, realmente quería decirla – …Por favor.

Lapis la miró directamente, sin hablarle.

–El planeta Tierra está lleno de vida, las formas orgánicas son fascinantes a pesar de lo primitivo que es, puede que este planeta sea molesto y todo sea molesto, pero, si lo observas de esa perspectiva, no es tan malo, puedo ayudarte a entender.

–No quiero tu ayuda.

–Realmente no te preocupa Steven, todo lo estás haciendo por ti misma.

–No te atrevas a decir eso, Peridot, además, ¿acaso no eres igual?

–No – El rostro de Lapis mostró una sorpresa, sin ningún enojo – Al menos, ahora no – Peridot tragó aire – Yo también estoy atrapada en este planeta, nunca considere la posibilidad de ser una rebelde. Yo tampoco pedí nada de esto, Lazuli, hay que aceptarlo...no hay un hogar al que podamos regresar, ya no.

Lapis alzó su rostro bruscamente y se llevo las manos a su cabello, Peridot por un momento pensó que la atacaría y se cubrió con sus manos, pero nada llego, lentamente las separó, para ver a Lapis agachada en el suelo, en posición fetal, cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos. Peridot podía jurar que escuchaba unos sollozos.

A Peridot le disgustaban esta clase de momentos, un claro ejemplo era Perla, la respetaba pero siempre estaba llorando y cantando, o ambas cosas. Le incomodaba ver a alguien llorar, pero aparte de ello, algo dentro de ella se rompía, no entendía que era, ¿era por ella, por su llanto?, quizá era por el dolor que se reflejaba en el. Peridot no entendía, le dijo eso para que se sintiera mejor, ¡No quería hacerla llorar! Con timidez, se acercó lentamente a la gema hasta quedar frente a ella. Aun indecisa y nerviosa, la abrazó.

Lapis tembló de la sorpresa, y aunque hizo una leve resistencia, al final no se movió. Peridot se sonrojo levemente, ella odiaba el contacto físico, la hacia sentir indefensa sin sus partes robóticas, no dudaba que estaba temblando. La abrazo más fuerte en espera que de esa forma, pudiera entender más sus sentimientos.

Recordó cuando conoció a Lapis, una gema con tanta gracia, elegancia, y hermosa, que de seguro una Peridot como ella jamás en su vida podría conocer o aspirar a hablarle, y ahí estaba, porque ella no era simple Peridot, y ella no era una simple Lapis Lazuli.

–Al menos, no estamos solas…Lazuli, tenemos a Steven, y a nosotras.

Lapis se quedo en silencio, sin moverse de la posición que estaba. La incomodidad del momento regreso a Peridot.

–Fecha de registro – Peridot comenzó lentamente – 7-1-6-2…Entré en contacto con Lazuli, después de que esta se regenerará, al estar fusionada con mi escolta y ser derrotada por las gemas de cristal. Aparentemente, Lazuli tiene una "aversión" hacia mi, por los sucesos ocurridos mientras estuve del lado del planeta madre, lo cual no fue mi intención, nunca quise que perdiera su hogar después de tanto tiempo lejos. Últimamente, he sentido una sensación extraña, no es "culpa" como define Steven, sino algo más profundo que he intentado reflexionar, pero, quiero que Lazuli sepa como me siento, y espero que algún día pueda perdonarme, porque no es la única en está situación – Peridot se detuvo un momento – Este planeta habitado por terrícolas es mi nuevo hogar, y quiero que Lazuli se sienta igual.

Peridot se sintió nerviosa y repentinamente mal por recitar su fecha de registro. Lapis se quedo en su misma posición unos minutos, mientras Peridot seguía abrazándola hasta que finalmente, Lapis se levantó lentamente, separando a Peridot, que se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. Lapis salió lentamente del granero, está vez, la menor no volteó a verla.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que se hizo de noche. Peridot se quedó recostada en un montón de paja dentro del granero, cerca de la puerta, para observar si una nave venía en camino. No había visto señales de Lapis o Steven en un tiempo.

Cuando Lapis se fue, trato de buscar su grabadora, pero no la encontró para su extrañeza. Peridot tenía pensando pedirle ayuda Steven o pedirle otra...aunque fuera una pieza extremadamente primitiva, era eficiente para sus notas.

Miró el cielo, recordaba la vez que Garnet le dijo que la galaxia del planeta madre podía verse desde la tierra. Desde entonces, con frecuencia Peridot se perdía entre las estrellas buscándola. Ella estaría mintiendo si dijera que no extrañaba su anterior vida, pero, sin duda, el planeta era algo que valía la pena proteger y estaba feliz de estar ahí, esperaba que algún día Lazuli pudiera entenderlo, quizá, así podría mostrarle Camp Pining Hearts un día, que ocupaba un lugar alto en su escala de "cosas que valen la pena en la tierra".

–Peridot.

Peridot volteó a ver el frente, ahí estaba Lapis. Esta vez, su rostro no era tan severo, se veía un poco más relajado y sin molestia, sin embargo, traía su expresión característica de cansancio y seriedad.

Lapis suspiró y se sentó al lado de Peridot, que por instinto se separo un poco, por el nerviosismo. Ambas se quedaron en un silencio que no resultaba incómodo como la vez pasada. Después de unos segundos, Peridot se decidió a mirar a Lapis, que tenía la mirada fija en el cielo, Peridot dentro de si sintió algo cálido, realmente deseaba llevarse bien con ella, no quería que Lazuli la odiará, quería que le hablará como le hablaba a Steven, que le sonriera como le sonreía a él. Se sentía tan pequeña en este momento que la gema no sabía que hacer.

Lapis volteó a verla, Peridot se sonrojo y agradeció la oscuridad del lugar, tímidamente miró al cielo y suspiro.

–¿Puedes verlo?, el planeta madre desde aquí – Preguntó Peridot.

Lapis la siguió con la mirada.

–Sí.

–Lazuli.

Lapis la miró, esta vez sin ira y con atención.

–Realmente lo siento.

Lapis suspiro sin responderle, alzo su mano y le extendió algo a Peridot, era su grabadora con algunas cintas adhesivas.

–Steven y su padre me ayudaron, en lo que consiguen una nueva – Dijo Lapis lentamente – Pero…se escucha mejor que antes.

Peridot considero si eso podía ser considerado un regalo, los regalos se los dabas a alguien para que se sintiera bien y para decirle que le importaba, ¿no?

–Wow, gracias…

Peridot tomó la grabadora, tocando la mano de Lapis un segundo. Peridot separó su mano rápidamente, algo que Lapis notó, sin embargo, continuó viendo el cielo.

–Honestamente, no te he perdonado, y estoy enojada contigo, pero, creo que puedo perdonarte…un día.

Peridot se quedó de piedra, no por sus palabras, o por la vista, sino por la pequeña y casi inexistente sonrisa que le estaba dedicando, quizá alguien más no lo hubiera notado, pero Peridot siendo observadora, la veía claramente. Un sentimiento de felicidad invadió su pecho.

–Gracias, Lazuli.

–Lapis, puedes decirme Lapis.

–De acuerdo, Lapis.

Peridot observó de reojo el brazalete que se encontraba atrás de donde ella estaba sentada, quizá, se lo daría mañana, tenía una corazonada de que lo aceptaría.

Ambas continuaron viendo la galaxia del planeta madre desde su posición, sentadas una junto a la otra, en completo silencio. Peridot se acomodo un poco y rozó su mano con la de Lapis, tembló en su sitio por la acción, pero antes de que pudiera alejarla, Lapis la sostuvo, apretándola lentamente, sin voltear a verla, sólo en silencio tratando de distinguir su antiguo hogar. La menor hizo una leve sonrisa, la próxima vez, le preguntaría a Steven sobre como se sentía alrededor de Lapis.

Ahora, Peridot se sentía grande.

Más que alguna vez en su existencia como una Peridot.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
